Talk:The Estate of Unrest/Verbose
Revamp and Cleanup Ultimately I'd like to see this entire writeup revamped to resemble something more useful. As it is, it's an amalgam of notes and steps from the first time someone went through the zone. It's not a very good guide because of all the extra information that has to be waded through. I might actually rewrite this myself, but I wanted someone to know that I was thinking about it so that some commentary could start. This is really just way too much information to be useful as a walkthrough. The professional technical writer in me screams in horror every time I read this page. The wiki editor does too but it's tempered by the happy dance when I realize we have such a great deal of information. It's walkthroughs like this (when cleaned up) that will help set us apart from the rest of the websites.--Kodia 15:36, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Agreed. Thats one reason I removed it from the main article page... way too much! There's loads of empty and short sections; it definately needs a cleanup. I can't say that I'm surprised... it looks like it came from FlorenceSopher back in the day. You're certainly welcome to go at it, she hasn't been around for about a year and was only semi-active for much longer after she moved to start up Alla's wiki. Which I might add I still find far inferior to EQ2i. --lordebon 15:57, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::Flo is actually a guy who plays girl toons, but yes. Agreed. Maybe I'll start on something in my sandbox then.--Kodia 16:01, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::Ah you're right, I remember that now. Ah well, I and others have done it enough, I'm sure he's probably used to it by now =) --lordebon 16:57, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Notes for Simple Step by Step Walkthrough I'm attempting to make a much simpler walkthrough for Unrest and will be using this as a workspace for this work in progress: *Collect the chess pawn from the fountain (loc) *Collect the two key halves from the Hedge Maze located in random dead-ends *Collect the chess pawn from the moat underwater *Unlock the front door and enter the main building *Go to the Kitchen **Collect the chess piece from the shelves **Open both cabinets and collect the cursed vetetables **Go outside for the recipe and the meat ***Collect the cursed swine meat from the hellhogs ***Collect the recipe from Irritated Chef Demme **Craft the Soothing Supper and defend the player while crafting **Put the Soothing Supper in the dumbwaiter *Go to the Bar **Kill all enemies to spawn then kill the Sadistic Bartender **Collect the Watered-down Cocktail from the bar **Douse the fire with the Watered-down Cocktail **Collect the Backdoor Key **Unlock and exit the house by the bar door *Rescue Ghost of Kyll Rucksiff to collect the Hammer *Unlock and enter the Game Room using the back door **Collect the note from the chess table **Place the four pawns on the chess table **Defeat Screwloose the Mad Tinkerer and collect a Screwloose's Lever Screw on two different characters *Clear the two towers and have one character with a Lever Screw in each tower **Insert the Lever Screws into both levers **Pull both levers within a couple seconds of each other **Kill the zombies *Go to the Foyer to kill Torklar Battlemaster *Go upstairs *Enter servant's quarters to collect the Oil Can (loc) * * *Talk to Nicadius Quellborn *Talk to Jessa Quellborn in the gazebo to collect the Jessa's Locket **select the top option "How can I help?" *Talk to Spirit of Jessa Quellborn-Rucksiff to collect the Nursery Door Key *Go to the Nursery, unlock door and enter **Talk to A Spirit Child and defeat the ring event ending in Billy **Inspect the Bookcase to collect the Incomplete Hymn of Tranquility *Go back upstairs to Nicadius Quellborn and talk to him to collect the Complete Hymn of Tranquility *Go outside to the balcony and oil the Lock Release Lever {{loc|16|24|179) then pull it to unlock the Defiled Chapel door *Go back to the Piano room, play the Hymn on the piano and defend the player while playing * *Go to the Piano room, take the stairs up, enter the Defiled Chapel *Defeat the Priest of Fear to Collect the Polished Symbol of the Faceless *Go to the small Library room on the first floor and unlock the bookcase with the Polished Symbol of the Faceless *Go down and head to the Torture Chamber *Open and clear any mobs in the Jail Cells *Defeat the Festering Hag Vagar (talk) 20:48, January 19, 2013 (UTC)